dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarble (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Tarble is the second son of King Vegeta and Queen Able, the enstramged younger brother of Vegeta, The Grandson of King Trama and his Wife, the Husband to a preculiar alien named Gure. Tarble first appears in the Dragon Ball Z: "Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!", and later in Dragon Ball SF and Dragon Ball GF. Tarble and Brother Vegeta's names are puns on the word "Vege'table'" 'Early Life:' Tarble was Born on the Planet Vegeta in the 735 Age to King Vegeta and Queen Able and declared the second prince of all Saiyans. Tarble was orderd by his father, King Vegeta, to be sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan Warrior, clarifilying tarble as a Low Class Saiyan. his appearance in Yo! Son Goku and friends Return!! shows that he is somewhat gentle and he is very polite in his speech, greeting new people with good manners, compared to the ruthlessness and brashness of a average Saiyan. At some point, he meets and marries Gure (a resident from the remote planet Tarble was sent to as a child, similar to Goku Marrying Chichi, aresident of Earth, and Vegeta marrying Bulma, another resident of Earth.) 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!:' Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Tarble, accompanined by Gure, fled to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo Abo and Kado, former henchmen of Frieza, whom Tarbles confesses have since become as strong as their master and have been terrorizing his home. Abo and Kado pursues Tarble and Gure to Earth using Saiyan Space Pods. Upon Landing on Earth, Tarble and Gure encounters Goku and his Friends who can see that he is a Saiyan. Vegeta reveals that he know Tarble by calling him by his name, while Tarble indentiflies Vegeta as his brother, surprising everyone (Vegeta being more or less apathetic to seeking Tarble.)? when Goku wants to fight, Tarble checks his scouter, and tells Goku that his power level is not high enough to beat Abo and Kado. Goku soon after though, powers up into a Super Saiyan, making Tarble realize not to always depend on his scouter. Upon asking Vegeta for his help against Abo and Kado, Goku and the rest also want to assist and they decide who fights the incoming duo by pulling radishs to get the longest, ending with his nephew, Trunks being the victor. Gure wishes him good luck which leads to Vegeta asking who she is. Tarble then introdues his wife (to Vegeta's Surprise).? Once Abo and Kado arrive and start fighting Trunks and Goten (who joined at Goku's playful urging), Tarble doesn't do much for the remainer of the the special and doesn't have any more dialouge. During the fight he witnesses Abo and Kado's Fusion into Aka and later Trunks and Goten's Fusion Dance Technique into Fat Gotenks first, and shortly afterwards Gotenks. During Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack, he is seen with his arms around Gure to protect her from harm and is last seen laughing at Hercule (Mr. Satan) with everyone else after Videl reminds him of his promise to have more humility after he considers wishing the hotel back using the Dragon Balls. it is assumed after the banquet that Tarble and his wife, Gure returned back to their home planet after Aka's defeat. 'Dragon Ball SF:' 'Ultimate Ark Saga through Ark Jr. Saga:' many years later during the battle against Ark (who has now transformed back into his Ultimate Form) he attacks the planet that Tarble and his wife, Gure live on after destroying Earth. at this pont, Goku and Vegeta come to their recuse and the final battle against Ark take place on this remote planet. during the battle, Tarble displays that he has begun to train more over the years and in such grown in strength. when Ark was about to finish Vegeta off once and for all, Tarble goes into a rage and taps into his Saiyan Potential and Transforms into a Super Saiyan, but still proves no match for Ark. After the Defeat of Ark, with his planet destroyed he and Gure decides to remain on Earth after the planet is revived by the Dragon Balls.his Wife's entire race migrates to Earth as well (after their revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls). in a settle in down in a country in the Eastern Region of the Earth, and continue to take his Training more seriously using Goku as a example that even a Low Class Saiyan grow stronger in strength. 8 Years later, Tarble competes in the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament against his brother, Vegeta and is shown to be able to fully control his Super Saiyan Transformation at will, but in the the end he is defeated. he later witnesses the battle between Goku and Ark Jr in the Grand Finals. 'Dragon Ball GF:' 'Techniques and Power Ups:' Flight: the ability to fly through the use of Ki. Ki Blasts: the most basic forms of Ki Blasts. Full Power Energy Wave: ''' Tarble's Full PowerEnergy Blast. '''Super Energy Wave Volley: A Barrage of rapid Full Power Energy Waves. Galick Burst: Tarble's singature Attack. it was taught to him by his older brother, Vegeta. Energy Booster: A Melee attacck power up. Explosive Wave: a Burst of Energy emitted from the entire body. Wild Sense: a more advanced form of the Vanishing Technique. Roung UFO Attack: Tarble's ultimate Attack. Tarble summon his Space pod to attack his opponent at high speed. Galick Blast: it is similar to his older brother, Vegeta's Galick Gun, however, the color of the Energy Wave is Red instead of purple. he first used the Energy through rage after awakening his Super Saiyan Transformation against Ark in Dragon Ball SF. Super Galick Blast: ''' a more advanced version of the Galick Blast used by Tarble, first displayed in Dragon Ball GF. '''Super Explosiive Wave: a evengreater burst of energy emitted from the entire body simialr to his father, King Vegeta and brother, Vegeta's attack. 'Transformation:' 'Great Ape' A most common transformation among the Saiyans, Tarble is assumed to be able to perform the Transformation, due to still having a Saiyan's tail. however due to his lack of aggresion and strength he can no control the Great Ape Form like his father, King Vegeta and Brother, Vegeta. it is unknown if he after manage to outgrow this weakness due to transforming into a Super Saiyan and growing much more stronger over the years during Dragon Ball SF. ''' Super Saiyan' at this point this is the most common Super Saiyan Transformation to obtained. during the battle against Ultimate Ark, Tarble is shown to grown in strength but he was still no match for Ark. after witnessing his older brother, Vegeta about to be killed by Ark, this causes Tarble to go into a rage and his Saiyan Potenital awakens causing him to Transform into a Super Saiyan, but non the less still no match for Ark. 8 years later after the defeat of Ark, Tarble is shown to be able to control the Super Saiyan Transformation at will like many others who have obtain the form. 'Voice Actors: '''Japanese Dub: Masakazu Morita Funimation Dub: Todd Haberkorn Category:Nikon23 Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF